


Peter's Little Secret

by otpcutie



Series: Spidey Boy and King Daddy [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Peter, Little Space, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter is 18, Starker, daddy!Tony, ddlb, established D/s dynamic (ddlb being new to them), little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter and Tony have been dating for six months. Peter has been keeping a secret from Tony, until he accidentally discovers it. Peter’s a Little.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Peter's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves nonsexual ageplay between two consenting adults. I hope you enjoy it, I love Little!Peter ahh :)
> 
> I’ve made a moodboard of the aesthetic for this fic. I’ve it posted to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/185159367042/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-little-secret-ao3) if you’d like to check it out.

Peter had never thought in a million years he’d end up dating _Tony Stark._ Peter, a regular poor college student dating a successful businessman, it still made his head spin. They met, or more accurately they ran into each other on the sidewalk. As in Peter _literally_ ran right into him and knocked Tony’s coffee, which spilt over his suit jacket.

Peter was mortified, he started stammering out apologies, it only got worse when he realised who’s suit jacket he just ruined. Tony had felt bad for the kid, he cut off his apologies and told him that it was okay. Tony had found the flustered boy in front of him both adorable and captivating.

Peter pointedly informed Tony he _wasn’t_ a kid, he was eighteen, much to Tony’s delight. He told Peter he could make it up to him by letting Tony buy _him_ a coffee. This made no sense to Peter, but Tony was very persuasive. Tony was delighted to discover Peter was not only gorgeous but clever too and sassy. He blushed beautifully when Tony gave him his number and said he wanted to take him out on a date soon.

Peter was amazed by Tony; he was so charming but surprisingly down to earth and genuinely cared about what Peter was telling him. Tony made him feel like he was the only person in the room, they went on that date and six months later that feeling hadn’t changed.

Peter and Tony’s relationship was amazing so far, they got along so well and made the other person feel adored. They’d only fought a few times, each argument being about money. Specifically, Peter refusing to let Tony help him financially, even if that meant he was living in a shitty dorm, off two-minute noodles while trying to juggle working and studying.

They’d reached a compromise for now, Peter would stay over Tony’s often and he’d be well fed when he did, Peter would reluctantly let him pay for their dates too.

There was something Peter was keeping from Tony though, a secret. That he was a little. He’d thought about telling him, but he was too worried about how he’d react. On some level he thought Tony would be accepting, he had traits Peter thought a Daddy would have and made him feel little without even realising.

Tony was his dominant, Peter a bratty submissive, so it wasn’t that D/s would be a new addition to their relationship but somehow that didn’t ease his worries. On another level, he was concerned Tony would find it gross, reject his little side and it would change how Tony saw him.

So, to protect himself Peter decided it was best to keep it a secret, be little in private and keep his little side to himself. He longed to be little with Tony, would daydream about Tony being his Daddy but Peter couldn’t take the risk and tell him. That was until the decision the was made for him.

~~~

Tony set up the lounge for them to watch a movie and cuddle, Peter predictably picked The Lord of the Rings again. These were Tony’s favourite weekends when Peter didn’t have work and finished his classwork early so they could just spend the whole time together. His boy worked so hard, he really deserved to relax and put his feet up.

Tony put the popcorn and snacks on the coffee table. He pecked Peter’s lips and got up from the couch wanting to get out of his suit, “I’m just going to change quickly I’ll be right back sweetheart.”

“Hurry back or I’ll start without you Sir.” Peter teased with a cheeky smile.

Tony smirked at him, “Like I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen after the five hundred times you’ve made me watch _all_ of the movies?” Peter just rolled his eyes with a smile, they both knew Tony didn’t actually mind.

Tony went to his room, he changed from his suit into track pants and a shirt. As he went to walk back out his leg caught on Peter’s backpack. It was left dangerously on the floor again, a habit Peter usually had when he was over and this weekend was no exception. The bag wasn’t zipped up properly, one of the pockets was open and a few of Peter’s things fell out. Tony leaned down to pick up pens and a textbook, when he noticed something underneath it.

Tony picked it up the item curiously, why did Peter have a pacifier in his bag? It wasn’t small like one a baby would use, it was bigger and decorated. The pacifier was Spider-Man themed, blue and red, with the words ‘baby boy’ spelled out on the handle with beads. Tony knew Peter adored Spider-Man and with it being in his bag, he realised it was obviously Peter’s. He just wasn’t sure why he had one.

Peter walked to the bedroom with a grin, “I forgot my pho-” His grin dropped and his face paled when he spotted Tony standing with his pacifier in his hand. Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t speak, there was no excuse that came to mind that he could give to explain why he had it that would make sense, other than the truth.

Tony hated seeing his boyfriend looking so scared, he’d never seen him look like that before. “Sorry doll, I accidentally knocked your bag over it was in the way again and this stuff fell out.” He explained, he wanted Peter to know he hadn’t gone through his things, he wouldn’t do that.

“Is this yours?” Tony asked calmly as he looked it over and held out the pacifier for Peter to take. He obviously knew it was his, but he hoped Peter would open up about it.

Peter took it and nodded, his face flushing as he stared at the floor. Tony took Peter’s free hand and sat on the bed pulling him over, “Come here sweetheart, it’s okay, I just want to talk about it. Can we talk?”

Peter nodded, Tony pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “The whole time we’ve dated you’ve never been quiet for this long.” He laughed softly and was pleased when he saw a little smile on Peter’s face.

Tony moved a hand to run his thumb over the Spider-Man image on the pacifier, “It suits you.” He smiled at him. “Baby boy, huh?” He read the pet name and didn’t miss Peter’s blush. “Does it calm you, is that why you use it?” He asked curiously.

He had a brief idea of what littles were from his BDSM knowledge and he was pretty sure that’s what this was about. Especially as he started to piece together Peter’s behaviour, some of his interests and the Iron Man stuffed toy sitting on Tony’s bed right now.

Peter leaned against him with his head on his shoulder to avoid eye contact as he spoke softly, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. “It does- calm me. It’s hard to explain…”

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair comfortingly and spoke honestly, “You can tell me anything Peter, I would never judge you.”

Hearing that helped Peter a lot, so did Tony playing with his hair. He always felt safe with Tony, his Sir, he knew Tony wasn’t lying. He pressed his face against his shirt, it was a little muffled, but Tony could still hear him. “I- I’m a little. I, um, age regress sometimes. That’s why I have a paci, it makes me feel little.” He shrugged and wasn’t brave enough to lift his face to look at Tony yet.

Tony realised Peter really must have been worried for him to have kept it a secret, he wanted to reassure him that he didn’t need to keep it hidden. “Sweetheart, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t know much about this but I’ve heard of littles before and now that I think about things it makes sense.” He explained, no judgement in his tone.

Tony didn’t think there was anything wrong with Peter being a little just like there wasn’t anything wrong with him being a bratty sub or their dynamic in general. Frankly, it sounded sweet and Tony already loved taking care of Peter. He didn’t see why little Peter would be any different, if that’s something Peter wanted.

“So, you don’t think it’s gross?” Peter asked, insecurity in his tone.

Tony smiled and lifted Peter’s chin up with his finger so he would look at him, “It’s not gross and I don’t think it is, _I_ think it sounds cute. I accept all parts of you Pete. You don’t need to hide this from me, not if you don’t want to.” He pecked his cheek making Peter smile. “Is this something you want to explore together, in our dynamic?”

Peter blushed looking at Tony, he felt silly for not telling him in the first place now given his reaction. “Like… you’d be my Daddy?” he asked softly, his blush deepening.

Tony kissed one of his pink cheeks and smiled at him adoringly, “Y’know when I think about it, I think I kind of already have been.” He chuckled. “I’d love to be your Daddy sweetie, if that’s what you want too.”

Peter beamed at him and squealed excitedly wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. Tony grinned hugging him back, “I’ll take that as a yes then?” Peter nodded frantically, “Yes!”

Tony smiled amusedly, “Why don’t we go back to the lounge, eat some snacks and I wanna hear more about your little side. I need to learn more about my baby boy, so I can be a good Daddy.”

He was curious what reaction he’d get calling Peter the pet name decorated on his pacifier and he was not disappointed. Peter pulled back with a flushed face and a sweet smile before grabbing Tony’s hand to pull him towards the couch. Tony picked up Peter’s pacifier on the way out, in case he wanted it soon. When they got to the lounge Peter pulled Tony next to him and looked at him with a shy smile.

“So, being little…” Peter took a deep breath and laughed a little nervously, “Um. I haven’t had a caregiver before so that part is new to me too. But being a little is… _amazing_. It’s fun and it feels really safe? See, it’s hard to explain.” He chuckled and Tony didn’t rush him he just smiled encouragingly.

“When I’m little I feel cute, happy, carefree. No stressing about deadlines, exams or money because my adult problems fade away and I just get to be _little_. Honestly, you make me feel little already, you’ll be a great Daddy. You were like that without even trying and you’re such a good dom, Sir.” He ducked his head with a coy smile.

Tony nodded as he explained, he was glad Peter had little space as an escape because he’d seen how the stress of college and money could get to his boy. Of course, he was also glad just because Peter enjoyed it, this was an important part of him. One that Tony would embrace.

Tony took his hand to hold, “Thank you for explaining sweetheart and I’m really glad I could help you feel little. I want to take care of you, big _and_ little you.” He kissed his hand, “What kind of things do you like when you’re little? When you regress is it to a certain age?” He wondered, wanting to know as much as he could.

“I think from five to seven, but I still like using a paci because it’s cute and helps me feel little.” He admitted softly; he knew using a pacifier didn’t typically fit those ages but that wasn’t going to stop him using one. Same goes for anything he liked as a little, it was about what made him feel little and he enjoyed.

He considered the rest of the question and chewed his lip thoughtfully, “Um, I haven’t been able to try much because I don’t have many little things but so far in little space I like: colouring in, drawing, building Legos, dinos, my Iron Man stuffie, Spidey, space, sippy cups and my paci.” Peter listed off and shrugged with a bashful smile. “Oh, and Cartoons! Amazing World of Gumball is my favourite.”

Tony thought his little interests sounded adorable, he would definitely be buying Peter more little gear and toys for him. He was his Daddy now after all. Surely this was an excuse to spoil him, a way for Peter to explore and embrace his little side more. “I’d love to get you some little stuff to keep here, would you like that?”

When he saw Peter about to protest, he added, “It’s a Daddy’s job to take care of their little right? What kind of Daddy would I be if I’m able to get you some little things but didn’t, hmm? You’ll need some to keep here sweetheart, you don’t want to have to bring everything back and forth.”

Peter looked at him sceptically, but Tony’s argument made sense, “Thank you Daddy.” He pecked his cheek and moved to lay against his chest, one of his favourite spots.

Tony kissed his hair with a smile, feeling pleased with himself he’d finally get to spoil Peter. “You’re welcome baby boy, let’s put on the movie huh? We can chat more later and I’ll do some research too.” He pressed play on the movie.

“Nerd.” Peter rolled his eyes playfully, of course he’d do research. He was glad though, it showed how important this was to Tony that he would be take care of his little well, to be a good Daddy to him.

Tony passed Peter his pacifier, Peter took it and looked up at him unsurely. “It’s okay,” Tony smiled reassuringly and brought it up to Peter’s mouth.

Peter opened up and accepted it happily. He smiled adoringly at Tony and said around his pacifier, “Love you Daddy.”

It wasn’t the first time he heard those words, but they never failed to make his heart flutter. It was the first time he’d been called _Daddy_ before, it felt right. “I love you too baby boy,” Tony smiled and kissed his pacifier playfully.

Peter giggled adorably and the sound warmed Tony’s soul, he knew he was going to love being a Daddy to his baby boy. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up as they watched the movie. Peter felt himself slipping into little space and it felt great knowing he didn’t have to fight it this time.

He giggled at parts of the movie and pointed out things to his Daddy excitedly. He cuddled up closer at some of the scarier bits where Tony cooed at him and comforted him. It was _perfect_ , exactly what Peter had always wished for.

He tugged at Tony’s shirt during the movie and asked him quietly with puppy dog eyes, “Daddy, can you get my Iron Man teddy?” Of course, Tony did.

Tony looked down watching fondly as Peter held onto his Iron Man teddy while sucking softly on his pacifier. He ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, totally forgetting about the movie at this point instead just watching his boy. Peter yawned around his pacifier, his eyes blinking slowly at the tv as he tried and failed to stay awake.

When he was asleep Tony picked him up carefully and carried Peter to his bed. He tucked him in, popping back in the pacifier that fell out and watched in amusement as he held onto his Iron Man tightly. Tony did some research on his iPad in bed about little space, Daddy’s, Littles and their dynamics before he snuggled up with his boyfriend and went to sleep.

~~~

Unsurprisingly Tony woke to Peter latched onto him like an octopus. The only difference was that this morning he had a pacifier in his mouth, which Tony thought looked adorable. He stroked Peter’s messy hair and his boy grumbled around his paci. Peter never was a morning person.

Peter whined, his eyes still closed. Tony watched as Peter cracked an eye open seemingly unsure of where he was before he turned his head and looked up to his Daddy. He smiled sleepily around his paci and pulled it out with a giggle, “Daddy!”

Tony smiled and cupped his cheek, “Morning baby boy. Sleep okay?”

“Uh huh! I always sleep the best with my Daddy and I had my paci.” He grinned, his cheeks pink as he lifted his paci and teddy for Tony to see too.

 _My Daddy_ Tony loved hearing that. Although Peter’s explanation yesterday was informative Tony was glad he did research last night too because this was either Peter in little space or at least feeling little. It also seemed to affect how he woke up, a lot less grumpy.

He smiled down at him and stroked his hair, “I’m glad sweetheart, you can always sleep with your paci at Daddy’s now.”

Peter’s smile grew hearing that and he rubbed at his eyes, “’m hungry Daddy” He murmured.

“How about your favourite, waffles?” Tony suggested and chuckled seeing Peter’s face light up.

“With chocolate chips?” Peter asked hopefully, it was his favourite like that. His Daddy made the best waffles.

Tony nodded and cupped his face, “Of course sweetie.” He was surprised when Peter quickly climbed off the bed, teddy in hand and looked at Tony expectantly. “Daddy, waffle time!”

Tony had never seen Peter wake up so quickly before, maybe that was another thing that was different when Peter was in little space. He supposed chocolate chip waffles would be pretty exciting to big Peter, let alone when he was little like this.

Peter popped his paci into his mouth and took Tony’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. Tony let himself be pulled along and asked as they got to the kitchen, “You wanna help Daddy make the waffles baby boy?” He couldn’t let Peter cook them in this headspace because Tony wouldn’t risk him getting hurt. He’d let him mix the batter and be included.  
  
“Yes please Daddy!” Peter spoke around his paci and bounced on his toes excitedly.

Tony lifted Peter to sit on the kitchen bench, he giggled happily in response and kicked his feet out in front of him. Peter always loved being picked up by Tony, his dominant, apparently his little side was no exception.

“What can I do Daddy?” Peter asked as he took his paci out of his mouth, holding his Iron Man teddy and looking at Tony expectantly.

“You can stir the batter baby boy.” Tony cooed and kissed his cheek before getting out everything he needed for waffles.

“Okay Daddy!” He chimed kicking his feet, he put his paci back in his mouth and watched his Daddy around the kitchen.

“I’ll do the cooking today sweetheart.” Tony smiled watching him and combined the ingredients in a bowl.

Peter just mumbled, “Mhm!” As he watched Tony and played with his teddy.

Tony smiled curiously; Peter usually wanted to help Tony cook them so he was expecting some argument on the matter. He wondered if Peter was more behaved as a little but knowing his bratty boy he wasn’t counting on it.

Tony got a mixing spoon and put it in the bowl, “There you go, all ready to be mixed.” He eyed his teddy thinking about the potential mess and tears involved if it got dirty, “Why don’t you let Daddy hold Iron Man while you mix and I’ll give him back when you’re done so he doesn’t get messy?”

Peter looked down at Iron Man and back to Tony unsurely but seemed to have a realisation. He passed him over and started to mix the ingredients. Peter wanted Iron Man to help too but his Daddy would take good care of him and he didn’t want him getting dirty with waffle mix.

Peter giggled and bounced on the counter, he was having so much fun. “Daddy, look! ‘m a good helper,” Peter grinned.

Tony couldn’t get over how much his pacifier suited him. “You sure are sweetheart, Daddy’s little helper,” he kissed his cheek.

Peter giggled, he liked that title. “Done,” He chimed happily and passed the bowl to Tony expectantly.

Tony put it next to the waffle maker and ruffled Peter’s hair, “It’s perfect sweetie, you did such a good job. Here you go,” he gave Peter back his Iron Man, Peter hugged it tightly.

Peter’s heart fluttered at the praise, his Daddy always made him feel special even for small things like stirring batter. He kicked his feet, hugging Iron Man and sucking his pacifier as he watched his Daddy make the waffles. As he used the waffle iron Tony kept glancing over to Peter who was watching him intently, it made Tony chuckle.

“It’s taking foreverrr Daddy,” Peter whined after a while, his tummy was growling impatiently.

Tony chuckled, “Forever, huh?” Peter only huffed in response, his paci now in his hand and a pout on his face. That was more like his boy.

“Just one more to go baby boy I promise. Go sit at the table and Daddy will bring them over,” Tony kissed his cheek and lifted Peter off the bench. Peter beamed at the promise of waffles soon and all but skipped to the table, sitting in his usual spot next to Tony’s.

Warmth spread in his chest as Tony carried their plates and cutlery to the table. Peter had sat Iron Man on the table leaning against the back of the chair next to him like a guest. His pacifier placed in the stuffed animals lap.

“Oh no! Daddy,” Peter gasped softly, and Tony’s eyebrows raised curiously. “You forgot the best part!”

It took Tony a moment to realise and he grinned, “I did, didn’t I?”

Peter nodded and looked a little scared for a moment that he wouldn’t be allowed any but then Tony went to the freezer. Peter loved ice cream on his waffles, “Mint today, please Daddy.”

Tony smiled scooping some onto Peter’s waffles and Peter beamed at him, “Thankya Daddy,”

“Good manners baby boy.” Tony praised as he kissed Peter’s hair making his smile grow.

“Is Iron Man taking care of your paci while you eat sweetie?” Tony asked as he poured them both some orange juice.

“Uh huh!” Peter chirped but he was distractedly pouring syrup over his waffles and ice cream, his tongue poking out in concentration.

Tony put their drinks down and sat next to Peter. He smiled amusedly, “That’s enough sugar mister.”

Peter pretended not to hear his Daddy and kept pouring, only stopping when Tony held out his hand for the syrup and he gave it to him with a coy smile. “Thanks sweetheart. Did you want Daddy to feed you?” He wasn’t sure if that’s something Peter would like or need as a little.

Peter shook his head determinedly as he picked up his cutlery, “No Daddy. I can do it, don’t need help.”

Tony was sceptical as he watched Peter cut up some of his waffle and start eating. Peter’s face was messy with syrup and ice cream after just one bite, not that the little seemed to mind he was humming happily. Tony ate his own waffles, smiling watching his boyfriend.

“My tummy is full Daddy,” Peter licked his lips and pushed his plate away. He pulled up Tony’s shirt he was wearing and poked his bloated stomach for emphasis.

“Yeah, I can see that sweetheart and what a cute little tummy it is,” Tony huffed a laugh and poked Peter’s tummy, making the boy laugh too. He blushed as Tony wiped his face clean with a napkin, no longer covered with green.

Peter swung his feet under the table and smiled, “What next Daddy?”

It was a good question, Peter didn’t have other little things at his place and he didn’t have much for him to do as a little. It did give him an idea though, “How about we put on your favourite cartoon and have a look online for some new little stuff? Amazing Gumball was it?”

The way Peter’s face brightened as he quickly got off his seat, collecting his paci and teddy. “Amazing _World of_ Gumball, Daddy. You’re so silly but you can just call it Gumball.”

Tony picked up their dishes carrying them to the sink as he laughed fondly, “Let’s get Gumball on for you baby boy and then we can do some online shopping.”

Peter moved to sit on the couch with Iron Man on his lap, “Gumball and Darwin are so funny Daddy that’s why it’s my favouritest.”

Tony was pleasantly surprised that so far there was no argument about him wanting to buy Peter things, when big Peter would definitely be objecting. He planned to make the most of this, being able to spoil his boyfriend. Tony put Amazing World of Gumball on and grabbed his tablet before sitting next to Peter. Peter who was now singing along to the theme song and bouncing on his butt.

As Tony started a search looking for sites for little gear his eyes flicked up at the show, he could see why Peter liked it. Peter grinned catching Tony laugh at one of the jokes, “Told you Daddy, they’re funny.”

“Such a smarty pants,” Tony teased and kissed his cheek.

Peter grinned cheekily, he knew he’d win this one. “Yep! My Daddy says I’m smart a lot.” Tony couldn’t deny that, his boy was very intelligent and did incredibly well in college. So, he rightfully praised him. Bragged about him too.

“I think I’ve found a few sites to look at sweetie, can you help Daddy?” Tony asked opening one of the links and showing the page to Peter.

Peter perked up and looked away from the tv at the idea of helping his Daddy. He glanced down at the screen and back to Tony unsurely. Tony knew why, “Remember its Daddy’s job to take care of you sweetie, including making sure you have all the little things you need.”

Peter hid his face against Tony’s arm shyly and peaked a look at the screen again. Tony smiled, “Pick anything you like, getting to spoil my little boy will make me happy and I can see some things have already caught your eye.”

Peter giggled, he liked making his Daddy happy and he did like the look of a lot of the listings. He clicked the onesies section first, he could see full length onesies and others with a snap lock crotches.

Tony scrolled through and smiled, “Look at that baby boy, they have a lot of patterns you’d like. A dinosaur one, this one is space themed, I bet we could even find you a Spidey one, huh?”

“Ooh Daddy please!” Peter looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes.

Tony grinned, “We’ll find you a Spidey one. Let’s get you a bunch of these so you have plenty to choose from.”

It wasn’t hard to do as Peter’s eyes drifted to different onesies interestedly and Tony kept adding them to the cart. “’S too many Daddy,” Peter slurred around the thumb that had made its way into his mouth, it was easy to feel little when he was imaging wearing all these onesies.

Tony flicked through the current items in the cart knowing he wouldn’t let Peter take any off anyway. There was a dinosaur, puppy and bear onesies that were costume like. As well as finding a Spider-Man onesie, a space theme one, under the sea, a onesie reading ‘Daddy’s boy’ and one covered with little dinosaurs. Some were full length and others with snap lock crotches.

Tony hummed thoughtfully and smirked, “Nope, you definitely need them all. Next section.” He clicked on a different section for little clothes.

Peter perked up seeing overalls, “They could go with the little onesies Daddy! Over the top.”

Tony nodded, “They sure could sweetie and those shirts you like.”

They were about the only thing Peter did let Tony spoil him with because he had a good excuse at the time, it was for Peter’s birthday. He’d brought Peter various pop culture shirts from Spider-Man and other superheroes to Jurassic Park and The Lord of the Rings.

“Mhm!” Peter sucked on his thumb and used his free hand to point at some overalls.

Peter was happy because to the public they didn’t look little, he could wear them out with a shirt, and it would just look cute. He liked that these overalls were shorts style, they’d be easier to get around in when he was little. Tony added overalls to the cart that caught Peter’s interest including plain denim, various coloured styles and some that had patterns too.

Peter squirmed a little on his seat seeing the cart total, but Tony moved to another section of the site to distract him before he could fret more. It worked. His eyes widened, “Daddy! Look, lots ‘n lots of stuff.”

“Imagine eating waffles on that, cool huh?” Tony pointed to a dinosaur plate with sections, with a little knife and fork too. “And your orange juice in this one,” He showed Peter the matching sippy cup.

Peter nodded with a big smile and whispered excitedly, “Yep! Would make waffles even more yummy.” Which was saying a lot given his boys love for waffles.

Different little kitchenware was added to their cart, Peter would have a lot to choose from at meal times in little space. Tony wondered if he’d have a favourite set or would mix it up depending on how he felt on the day or if he’d ask Tony to pick if the choice was overwhelming.

Next, they looked at pacifiers and pacifier clips. They picked out some pacifiers although Peter was adamant his Spidey one was his favourite and he didn’t need any, Tony wasn’t risking him not having other options if it was ever lost. He picked out a few that would match the theme of his onesies, same with the clips. Peter picked some blankets and cute socks to coordinate with his outfits.

Peter was most excited when he spotted a Spidey clip, “Daddy- pretty please! Would match.” He grinned picking up his paci and holding it out as proof, like Tony didn’t already know it was Spider-Man theme too.

How could he say no to that? Not that Tony wanted to anyway. “Well, in that case you definitely need it,” he gave an amused smirk.

Peter picked out a few more pacifier clips on Tony’s insistence in case he wanted to match them up. Finally, Tony finished the purchase, ordering them all for express delivery for the next day which was well worth the extra money in his eyes.

“Thank you, Daddy! ‘m so excited,” Peter giggled and hugged him tightly.

Tony kissed his forehead and chuckled, “You’re very welcome kiddo, but we’re not done yet.”

Peter pulled back and tilted his head curiously, Tony always thought he looked like a confused puppy when he did that. It was adorable. “Huh? Daddy got me lots.”

“Daddy didn’t get you any toys yet silly boy,” Tony cooed. “Or did you want to look in store somewhere for those?”

Peter chewed his lip as the thought about it, he knew he’d probably slip into little space in a shop like that even if he didn’t want to. Tony with him would make him feel safe and take care of him but it was still a big step. “Can we just look on your iPad today please?”

Tony smiled warmly and nodded, “Course we can sweetheart. If you want to have a look in a toy shop another day we can do that too.”

They found a big toy shop online and ended up finding a bunch of things Peter liked the look of. Tony was pleased he could help Peter find more little activities he might like and explore his already existing interests. He ended up buying Peter various Lego sets including Spider-Man, stickers, art supplies, building blocks, stuffed animals, dinosaurs, toy trucks, bath toys, a Spider-Man teddy, a dinosaur teddy, science kids for kids, story books, and a star night light. There would also be express delivery arriving tomorrow.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Peter squealed as he got up and bounced on his feet happily. He climbed onto Tony’s lap and gave him a big hug a moment later.

Tony pulled him closer and kissed his head, “You’re so welcome baby boy.” This is exactly the treatment Peter deserved he was so happy to be able to treat his boy.

Peter had butterflies; he loved his Daddy so much. He’d have all the little gear he’d ever dreamed of and more, he was so lucky. “Love you Daddy,” Peter murmured with a flustered smile tucking his against his Daddy’s neck.

“I love you too, doll.” Tony wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes Peter glanced back to the screen, he wasn’t worried about missing anything he’d actually watched the show over and over. It was funny every time though.

“Daddy will they be here soon?” Peter asked hopefully. “I wanna build a castle for Iron Man and my new Spidey teddy.”

Tony had expected this, his boy wasn’t very good at waiting and he thought it would be even more of the case for his little side. It was very exciting things he was waiting for after all. “That’s a great idea sweetie but you’ll have to wait until the morning that’s when everything will get here,” Tony smiled encouragingly.

Peter pouted and leaned against his shoulder, “Waiting is very hard.”

Tony chuckled, “You’re right about that but you can do it. Daddy knows you can.” He stroked Peter’s hair, Peter pressed into the touch and smiled, Tony always believed in him.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing together, watching movies and cuddling. Peter was in little space most of the day and Tony was happily taking care of him. He managed to keep him fairly distracted from waiting for the deliveries, he was very excited for the next morning and Peter was never excited for mornings.

~~~

Tony wanted to check everything with the deliveries was okay before Peter had a look. The last thing he wanted was his excited baby boy to discover anything was missing or damaged. It was easy enough, Peter whined when they heard Friday but didn’t wake. Tony went through it all and didn’t find any issues. He did some work while Peter was asleep, between work and study Tony knew he needed it.

After a while Tony heard Peter call, “Daddy!” Before he rushed out of the bedroom, Iron Man and paci in hand.

Tony closed his email and got up. He wanted to see Peter’s reaction to all the toys and gear on the table. “Here, sweetheart.” Tony lifted Peter in a hug and grinned. “I checked, everything’s here. Looks like you’re gonna have fun today, hmm?”

When Tony put Peter down, he looked over the table and squealed in excitement, the brightest smile on his face. Tony was so glad he got to see his reaction.

“Thanks so so much Daddy!” Peter jumped up and Tony caught him. He peppered Tony’s face with kisses and giggled.

Tony chuckled at the kisses, “The pleasures all mine baby boy. Did you want to get dressed into something little and play with some of your new toys?”

“Yes please. ‘m hungry too,” Peter got back down and smiled looking through the clothes to pick something to wear. He held out the dinosaur snap crotch onesie, dinosaur socks and the Spider-Man pacifier clip. “A dino day today.”

In that spirit Tony got out his dinosaur bowl and spoon. “Let’s get you changed, and Daddy will pour your favourite cereal.”

Tony helped changed Peter into his onesie it was easy enough all he had to do was put his head in and the rest slid down his body. Close the snap locks at the crotch and he was done. Next his dinosaur socks went on. “You look so sweet, my sweet boy,” Tony cooed and Peter blushed prettily at the praise.

“This one please,” Peter held out the pacifier clip, Tony connected it to his paci.

“I should call you Spidey soon,” Tony teased.

“Yeah! Wanna be Spidey boy,” Peter chirped before he got distracted picking up toys and carrying them to the lounge room to play.

Peter felt so cute in his dino onesie and popped his paci into his mouth as he sat on the floor. Today he wanted to build a castle with his building blocks for Iron Man and Spidey. With dinos to guard the castle and trucks to drive them around of course.

Tony poured Peter some fruit loops in his dinosaur bowl, he had to admit it was very cute. He filled him up a sippy cup with juice too before carrying them to the lounge. “Try to eat this first sweetie, don’t want to make a mess on your new toys,” he placed them on the coffee table.

Peter didn’t feel so hungry now, toys were more important than breakfast, but his Daddy made his for him. So, he ate quickly as Tony put Amazing World of Gumball back on. The faster he ate the quicker he could open up his toys to play.

Tony watched him amusedly as he sat on the couch. He knew why he was eating so quickly but he also knew if he asked Peter to slow down, he’d probably just give up on breakfast all together. Peter finished his cereal and drank from his sippy, humming happily he loved orange juice.

Tony put the bowl aside and leaned forward looking at the packaging, scissors would be needed for some. Peter was trying to get his truck out with a frown as he struggled to pull it free from the packaging. He whined around his paci and gave his foot a little kick, he just wanted to play with his toys. He already waited a whole night.

“Let Daddy help, it needs scissors and you’re too little to use those baby boy,” Tony cooed and kissed his hair before grabbing some scissors.

Peter passed it over and watched Tony like he’d hung the moon as he freed the trucks. “Thankies!” He mumbled around his paci as he was quickly distracted pushing a truck around with his Iron Man teddy on top. While he was distracted Tony got rid of the other packaging on the toys, so he would free to play with them.

“’m fast Daddy!” He giggled as he pushed the truck around the lounge, Spidey teddy driving it.

“I can see that, be careful sweetie,” Tony huffed a laugh, Peter was already having so much fun just with the truck.

“I am silly,” Peter said as he raced around the room, not carefully.

Tony saw a slip waiting to happen with those socks, “Weren’t you gonna build a castle Spidey boy? Why don’t you show Daddy what a good little builder you are?”

Peter paused at that and grinned, sitting back in his original spot as he tipped all the blocks onto the floor. He sat Iron Man on his lap as he started to build a castle from the blocks, he found it was fun to build. Peter would sneak looks at his Daddy every so often wanting to impress him and he obviously was, that made him happy.

Tony brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair as he played, “You’re doing so good mister. You’ll be the prince of the castle, you’re Daddy’s little prince.”

Peter giggled at the pet name and informed him, “Daddy is the king.”

“King Daddy, I like the sound of that.” Tony grinned and kissed his cheek.

Peter finished his castle and beamed at Tony, “I did it! Look!”

Tony filled with pride, he didn’t care if it was a small thing he was proud of his boy. Of his little. He built a badass castle. The castle was built from the blocks, Spidey was sat on top with dinos at either side and the trucks nearby in a row.

 “Its perfect baby boy. You’re such a good little builder,” he praised with an adoring look.

“Gotta close your eyes,” Peter smiled cheekily. Tony raised an eyebrow at the request and shut his eyes, he heard Peter moving things around.

“Done,” Peter poked Tony’s leg.

Tony opened his eyes and ruffled Peter’s hair, “I love it angel. Do the dinosaurs live in the castle too?” He asked curiously.

Peter laughed and shook his head, “No silly. The dinos are the guards, they keep the castle safe like Daddy keeps me safe.”

It was said so simply, it made his chest fill with warmth. He nodded with a smile, “Course they do.”

Peter pointed to the trucks, “Trucks drive them round the castle and Spidey can ride the dinos too ‘cus they’re all bestest friends.” He grinned as he explained and pointed them out. “Iron Man too,” he lifted him from his lap putting him next to Spidey.

Tony listened attentively, somehow Peter just kept getting cuter and cuter. Especially with that onesie on and the smile on his face. He really was the luckiest Daddy, he was sure. He smiled proudly, “You’re the perfect prince, you’ve made such a good castle for everyone.”

Peter was playing with a dinosaur making little dinosaur noises as Spidey rode him around the castle. “Mwah! Thanks Daddy.” He gave his Daddy’s cheek a kiss from his dinosaur.

“Rawr.” Peter moved the dinosaur around to guard the castle. “Rawrr!” This time it came out louder than intended as he stomped the dinos feet and he looked to his Daddy apologetically, “Sorry Daddy, didn’t wanna scare you.”

Tony chuckled amusedly, “Lucky Daddy’s a king, the dinos can’t scare the king silly.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded with a giggle declaring, “My Daddy is the king, he’s big _and_ tough.”

Tony smiled and passed Peter his neglected juice, “You have your Daddy and dinos to protect you sweetie, everyone to keep my little prince safe.”

Peter liked being his Daddy’s little prince, it made his tummy flip happily. He drank his juice while he wiggled his toes, he loved his new dino docks. “’m the dino prince too!” He chimed as he sipped his drink.

“You’d have to be in this cute onesie and your new socks, look sweetie it matches,” Tony pointed out a dinosaur on Peter’s onesie then to one of his dino toys. They were both Triceratops’.

“Spikey ones,” Peter smiled before taking a better look at his onesie, it was covered with lots of types of dinosaurs.

“Which is your favourite sweetheart?” Tony asked curiously but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Raptors,” Peter supplied immediately. _Bingo._ Tony bet he knew why too. “Like Jurassic Park ‘n Jurassic World, that ones my favourite.” He grinned, drawing out the word for emphasis.

Tony grinned, a few of the shirts he got Peter for his birthday were from the Jurassic Park franchise, his favourite being the Jurassic World shirt featuring Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. The names Tony now knew off by heart because of how many times Peter had picked the movie. Which is why it was very unsurprising his little had such a love for those movies and dinos, as he called them. Though he knew for big Peter his crush on Chris Pratt played a role.

Tony was pulled out from his thoughts when Peter got up and walked to the table. Tony waited curiously before his little returned with some crayons, stickers and drawing pad he chose online.

“What are you gonna draw baby boy?” Tony asked as Peter set up camp behind the castle, obscuring Tony’s view. Usually if his boy did something like that he’d assume he was up to mischief but he didn’t think that was the case here.

“’S secret Daddy,” Peter slurred as he put his paci back in his mouth and looked up over the castle to Tony. “No peeking.”

“A secret for me?” Tony wondered and Peter grinned before laying back down. A secret drawing from his little boy, he really was one lucky Daddy.

Tony didn’t dare peek, although he had to admit he was very tempted. He answered some emails while Peter drew and listened to the show, some parts making him chuckle. Peter smiled listening to his Daddy’s laugh, he thought he’d like Gumball. His Daddy was being so nice, buying him all these things and taking good care of him. He wanted to draw him a picture to show his appreciation, his Daddy deserved nice gifts too and what better way for a little to show their love?

Peter started off drawing a pretty red love heart, he put different robot stickers on the page they were the closest he could think of that reminded him of his Daddy’s work. Next, he drew two figures one of him and one of his Daddy, they were holding hands because they love each other. Peter drew himself in his dino onesie and his Daddy in those fancy suits he has that look so handsome, like on the day they met. He wrote, ‘Spidey Boy and King Daddy’ under their drawings and on the bottom of the page ‘💙 your little prince.’

Peter kicked his feet in the air as he added more pretty stickers and drew different love hearts around the page because he loved his Daddy _a lot_. Finally, it was done and Peter felt proud, he knew exactly where it should go too.

“Finished! It’s for your lab Daddy ‘cus I know you miss me and don’t want you to be sad,” Was Peter’s explanation as he got up with a shy smile and held out the drawing for Tony to see.

Honestly it was so heart felt and sweet, Tony felt choked up just looking at it. He picked it up for a closer look, absolutely in awe that this was for him. Better then any gift money could buy. “I love it so much baby boy. It’s _perfect_ , you’re so good at drawing. It’s definitely going in the lab so Daddy can see it when he misses you, it makes me _so_ happy sweetheart. I’d still miss my boy, but this would put a big smile on Daddy’s face, thank you.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head, his tummy fluttering at the praise he was so happy his Daddy loved it. “Love you Daddy,” he said softly.

Tony kissed his cheek with a proud smile, “I love you too, Daddy will put this somewhere safe, so it doesn’t get dirty.” He moved to put it in a drawer for now, the last thing he wanted was for it to get damaged, he’d get it laminated just in case.

As Tony sat back down Peter smiled and moved to sit on his Daddy’s lap. Tony thought he looked tired, he read during his research that most littles needed naps and he didn’t need to be an expert to understand why. He passed him Iron Man as Peter tucked his face against his neck.

“Tired after building your castle and drawing sweetie?” Tony asked softly.

Peter shook his head and held his teddy tighter, “’m not tired Daddy.”

Tony could tell he was. He rubbed Peter’s back and cooed, “You did such a good job today baby boy, Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Peter smiled against his neck and yawned softly, but he wasn’t tired. He couldn’t resist when Tony picked up his paci hanging from the clip on his onesie, he accepted it happily. Even as the more he sucked it softly, the more his eyes drooped.

When Peter fell asleep Tony carried him to his bed. Peter latched on to Tony as he laid down, he just messed around on his phone as his little napped. He reflected on his experience as a Daddy so far and seeing Peter in little space. It was clear to him even just from these small moments that Peter’s stress really did fade away in little space. His boy obviously enjoyed being little a lot and why shouldn’t he. Not only that but Tony was loving being a Daddy, the addition to their dynamic fit them so well. He loved his little boy and couldn’t wait to explore this more.

~~~

At some point Tony fell asleep too, he always slept Peter when his boy was nearby. He woke up a few hours later when the bed shifted and found Peter staring at him with a cheeky smile, one that usually meant trouble but as a little Tony wasn’t sure what that trouble would be.

Peter took out his paci long enough to say, “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi sweetheart. What have you been up to, hmm?” Tony smirked curiously.

Tony was about to ask if he’d been up but then he noticed the Spider-Man stuffed toy tucked under his arm, the blanket pulled over him. That wasn’t how he fell asleep and the Spider-man teddy was left in the lounge, Peter had gotten up and tucked him in apparently.

“Got bored Daddy,” Peter shrugged with a coy smile before climbing off the bed and leaving his bedroom. Well, that didn’t sound too good.

“Can I have some snacks?” Peter asked sweetly.

“I see you tucked Daddy in, thank you baby boy.” Tony cooed as he followed him out of the room.

Peter didn’t want to wake his Daddy up, he always worked so hard and didn’t sleep very well, he needed it. But he got bored while his Daddy slept and couldn’t help venturing off to play with more of his toys. They were far too tempting to wait for Tony to wake up.

“Sure sweetie, I’ll get you something…” Tony trailed off as realised what the cheeky smile was for. How could one little boy make so much mess in a few hours?

Tony looked around, it seemed that Peter had made a miniature world with his toys while Tony was sleeping. He’d also started building some of his Spider-Man lego sets on the kitchen counter and been colouring in on the hallway floor. The dinosaur blanket, sippy cup and Iron Man teddy nearby showed Tony he was probably colouring before he went back to see his Daddy.

Tony chuckled as he carefully stepped around the mess scattered around making his way into the kitchen. “Sweetie this is like your backpack all over again, your old man might trip over.”

“You’re not that old Daddy, dinos are older,” Peter looked apologetic for the mess as he tucked himself against Tony’s side hiding his face against his chest.

“I guess that’s true,” Tony huffed a laugh. “Lucky my baby boy likes that his boyfriends older, huh?”

Peter giggled softly and he knew he wasn’t in trouble. Hell, Tony couldn’t be mad even if he tried frankly it was both impressive and adorable. He realised he should set Peter up a little room at his place to store the things he wanted to keep there and to play in, with less tripping hazards. He knew Peter would love helping him set it up, making it all cute for him. The perfect little space for Peter’s little space, Tony smirked proudly at that thought.

“Your snack plate is coming up sweetheart,” Tony smiled and kissed his hair, it smelt like strawberries.

Peter lifted his hands up expectantly and it look a moment for Tony to realise why. He quickly picked his baby boy up and sat him on the counter. This earned Tony a sweet giggle and kiss to his cheek.

“Wanna help Daddy.” Peter chimed, his legs moving in the air happily as he watched Tony get out what he needed.

Tony smiled, “Which plate this time sweetie? You can help Daddy sort the snacks on the plate.”

Peter hummed, “Space one! Jellies sippy please.”

Tony picked up the jellyfish decorated sippy cup in question, filling it with water this time. Peter pouted as he watched, “Juice?”

“Daddy doesn’t want you to get a headache baby boy, you need water today too.” Tony kissed his nose earning a smile, but Peter still looked sceptical about the water.

Peter didn’t want a headache, they were ouchy, but he didn’t want water either. Juice was a lot better than water. His attention was refocused as Tony started getting things out and putting them on the counter. All were included in his favourites; Tony knew him so well. Tony wanted his little to eat some healthier options, he realised the trick was picking healthy foods he knew he loved and including treats as well.

Tony set on the counter strawberries, raspberries, gummy bears and some chocolates. He started to cut up some strawberries into bite size pieces, a task unsafe for his little. “You can fill up your plate sweetheart,” Tony cooed before quickly adding, “But Daddy will make sure you put enough fruit.”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh.” He didn’t mind, he loved those kinds of fruits anyway. His space plate was divided into different sections, he started to fill it up sneaking a few things as he did. He even sipped his water, making sure his Daddy could see.

Tony grinned and cupped his face, “My little prince, such a good boy for Daddy.”

Peter pressed into his touch and showed his Daddy the snack plate, “Done! Can I do more colouring?”

Tony looked at the plate, Peter hadn’t just filled it up but it looked like another work of art which how he’d arranged the colours. “It looks delicious sweetie, sure you can.” He helped Peter off the bench.

While Tony carried Peter’s plate and sippy cup to the lounge room, careful not to disturb his littles world he’d set up with his toys. Peter made himself busy moving his colouring supplies. He set up shop on the floor, laying on his dinosaur blanket with his teddies are close by.

“Comfy baby boy?” Tony checked, it didn’t look comfortable to him but Peter had a young man’s body.

“Comfy.” Peter smiled at his Daddy before putting his paci in his mouth. It was such a struggle that he couldn’t suck his paci _and_ eat at the same time, Peter dubbed that a little problem.

Peter kicked his legs in the air lazily as he continued his under the sea colouring in, he liked that it matched his jellyfish sippy. Tony smiled watching him colour, he looked adorable in his onesie and he loved seeing his little in his element like he was today. Apparently, the snack plate tactic worked because he saw Peter eating both the fruit and sweets, though somewhat displeased each time he had to remove his pacifier.

As Peter coloured in Tony had a look online, he was really liking his idea of setting Peter up a little room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take much to his dorm if anything, he wanted to make sure Peter had a space to be little and display his things. If Peter had a little room it also meant an area where he wouldn’t have to pack away his creations like he would in other areas of Tony’s place, sadly like his toys strewn around currently.

Peter hummed happily as he coloured in, he tried to use crayons that were his favourite colours. He really liked blue, green, red and yellow. He pushed his different stickers around to decide which to use.

“You’re twins,” Peter murmured to his Iron Man stuffie with a grin as he put an Iron Man sticker on the page. Peter giggled to himself, Iron Man was going on an undersea adventure.

Oh, he had a good idea! Peter put on a Spidey sticker too, “Now you have one too!” He told his stuffed Spider-Man.

Peter smiled looking at the page so far, now Iron Man and Spider-Man they were both going on an adventure together. Maybe they’d make jellies for friends he mused thoughtfully as he drank from his jellyfish sippy. He grinned realising he had sea creature stickers so he could make that happen.

Tony smiled listening to his little talk to his teddies, “Daddy’s so happy you’re using your new art supplies angel.”

Peter giggled in response, “Me too, Daddy!”

Peter was especially happy using the stickers, he loved them so much. Really, he thought his Daddy’s place would look much better with stickers everywhere, but he wasn’t sure Daddy would think so. His Daddy was so silly sometimes, stickers made everything better and cuter. But his Daddy was still really smart. Smart and the bestest Daddy ever, he nodded at that thought.

He chewed on his paci as he carefully put little star stamps on the page. That way it looked like the ocean but also in space, space ocean, he mused. The jellyfishes would be floating around making alien friends, with Iron Man and Spidey of course.

“Space ocean,” Peter whispered excitedly, he’d have to tell his Daddy about that when he was finished.

The more Peter thought about his Daddy the more he missed him, he was right there on the couch, but it was too far away for his liking. Especially when the best spot in the house was on his Daddy’s lap or cuddling with him. Relaxing and watching a movie with Tony was sounding a lot more appealing by the second.

After a while Peter stood up holding his blanket, sippy and Iron Man. He moved to sit next to his Daddy, “Had enough colouring, I wanna cuddle with Daddy.”

Tony put an arm around him and kissed his forehead, “Daddy would love that, you can always continue later or another day baby boy.” See, his Daddy was so smart.

“Can we watch Cars please?” Peter asked, it was one of his favourite little movies.

Tony nodded with a smile as he found it for him and pressed play. “Did you drink some water sweetheart?” He tapped his sippy cup lid.

“See Daddy,” Peter shook it a little, so Tony could hear he’d drank half of it already.

Tony gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze and praised, “That’s my good boy.”

Peter grinned and put it down so he could lay with his head on his Daddy’s lap, pulling his blankie over him. “No headaches, that means I can have more juice later right Daddy?”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t remember agreeing to any such thing, mister.”

Peter wouldn’t give up just yet, he’d have more juice by bedtime he was sure. But he wouldn’t tell his Daddy that, that would be silly.

“My Iron Man remembers,” Peter smiled cheekily as he held the teddy in question close to his chest.

“Shh you.” Tony shook his head with a smirk, he took his paci holding it up to his mouth as he spoke making Peter glare at him halfheartedly even as he accepted it. Tony laughed softly, “Love you baby.”

“Love you Daddy.” Peter mumbled around his paci, his attention now on Lightning McQueen.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair the way he liked and smiled down at his boy. Hearing Peter laugh softly, that laugh he’d never get tired of, he glanced back to the screen. Peter pointed at Mater, he was still laughing as he told his Daddy enthusiastically what he may have just missed.

“Daddy loves you so much,” Tony spoke softly with an adoring smile, his attention once again back to his little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading my first Little!Peter fic! I have ideas for more so please subscribe to the series if that interests you. Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
